A Young Summoner's Lesson
by Cherry82
Summary: A young Tidus meets a young summoner by the name of Yuna. Lord Braska makes it aware that even him, a gentle being must be obeyed. Warning of parental spanking. Please take caution and do not read if you are not comfortable.


(This story is completely AU. I am a huge fan of Final Fantasy, especially X and X-2.)

(This story shows how it would be if Tidus and Yuna meet when they are three years old. Jecht and his wife, I have named Laurina are meeting Lord Braska, and Auron. And there is talk about a future pilgrimage. This being the purpose of Jecht leaving when Tidus is roughly around the age of seven. Jecht is a little friendlier in this story, being that Tidus is a lot younger, he is not as verbally abusive.)

***Please be aware there is mild parental spanking, and if you are not comfortable reading, then don't. This is my first story, I appreciate reviews, but no flamers please!***

**A Young Summoner's Lesson:**

Jecht and Laurina had left the house to the Calm lands in the early morning. Tidus was excited because being three, he never really went anywhere exciting. Jecht had been practicing day in and day out, and he felt that he should spend more time with his son and wife. They walked into town and approached an area where chocobos were available for the family to travel. Jecht got on one, and Laurina taking Tidus got on the other one. They disembarked and traveled for a long time before they reached their destination. They got off the chocobos and walked to a large white open tent. There was a table with chairs, and the atmosphere was cool and calm.

"Jecht sweetheart, what was the purpose of us coming out here today?" said Laurina as she set Tidus down in a seat. The boy sat looking around.

"Well, I got word from one of the guys on the team that Lord Braska is in the area. You know the famous summoner? He is going to come around to all the areas and finding suitable people to go on a pilgrimage with him."

Laurina just stood staring around the lands. Tidus got up from his chair and decided to run around.

"Tidus be careful please. There are some creatures out there." Laurina said as she looked over towards the hills. She saw a large carriage being led by black chocobos.

The carriage landed a few hundred feet away from the family. The door opened and out came a dark and mysterious man. He was dressed in deep crimson cloak, and black pants. He wore them with black boots, and carried a large blade. He also had sunglasses and wore a grim expression. Following him emerged who could only be Lord Braska. Braska was adorned in a luxurious robe and held a gold staff. He had a radiant glow to him. He smiled as he climbed the steps down to the earth. Following him was something that Jecht did not expect, a little girl, the assumed same age as Tidus. There were other members that accompanied Braska and the mysterious gentlemen. They were guards.

Jecht walked over to the group, and bowed. Braska stared intently at the man, and then spoke.

"Good day sir. I have traveled afar looking for several persons to assist me with a future pilgrimage. There is something going on in Spira, and I need to find out. My name is Lord Braska…or, just Braska will do."

"Lord Braska…it is an honor to meet you. I came here with my family. I understand there was some bad news regarding your wife, and her unfortunate passing."

One of the main reasons Braska was going on this journey was to avenge her death. She had been killed by the disastrous Sin that was wreaking havoc.

"Yes, my wife's passing was very difficult. I have been there for my daughter, but I must do something about the terrible in our world. But Jecht, the famous Blitz Ball player. I have heard many stories of your victories. I have been meaning to see a game, but it isn't always easy." The man extended his hand, and Jecht embraced it.

"Allow me your grace to introduce you to my wife Laurina, and this is my son, Tidus." Jecht picked up the boy and held him in his arms.

Laurina bowed, and Tidus just stared at the strangely dressed man.

"Very nice to meet the both of you. I would like to introduce you to my guardian Auron. He is my finest accomplice...and I am forgetting someone else very important in my life." Braska moved out of the way to show the little girl. He took her arm and pulled her in front of him. He smiled down at her and spoke in his gentle manner. "This is my daughter, Yuna."

She was a very darling little child. She had short brown pin straight hair. She wore a white kimono tied with a blue belt. She stayed close to her father.

Laurina smiled at the girl, as did Jecht. Tidus was wiggling in his father's arms, and he wanted to get down. Jecht seeing this put the boy on his feet. Tidus stared at the little girl, and inched a little ways further. Braska looked down the boy and spoke.

"Hello there young friend. You look about the same age as my Yuna. Would you like to go play with her?" Braska smiled at Tidus. The little boy gave an uneasy smile back.

"Uh...yes...I want to play." Tidus moved closer, and Yuna just stood standing. Braska looked down at his daughter.

"Yuna...you know not to be rude. Come over here and meet young Tidus. I want you two to go play over by the dune, and to behave yourself. I am going to talk with these fine people." Braska pointed to a small mound of earth that they children could play at. The boy looked at his father to get an approving look. Jecht nodded, and ruffled the boy's hair. Tidus ran over grabbing Yuna's hand.

Normally Lord Braska would have many people surrounding him, and making sure he was safe. But being amongst friends, he felt everything was fine. Him, Auron, Jecht, Laurina, and a couple of the guards sat under the large white open tent and engaged in conversation. They kept a close distance to the small children.

Tidus and Yuna played. Yuna had a secret that she was not allowed to mention, but having a father like Braska, she had learned powers. Normally children were not allowed to even know such magic. Yuna was exceptionally knowledgeable of these already. She was however warned never to use any magic because she often could not control it. It was the only thing her father was often extremely strict about. He was a very kind, and modest man, but he did not want to see his daughter get into any mischief, and took pride in raising her. Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled. The two children had come across some small creatures. They looked like smaller versions of lizards, but they had fur on them. They played for a little while.

Over by the adults, Lord Braska spoke words of virtue and knowledge. Each of the persons around him sat in silence and awe. He then stopped and looked over at the children to make sure they were okay. Laurina seemed to notice this too. She smiled and then patted Braska's hand.

"They seem to be just fine my lord. Our Tidus can be a handful, but he was already told that he needed to behave." She gave Jecht a knowing look. Braska smiled and replied.

"Oh I am not worried about them. I only hope my Yuna controls herself. I never have any trouble with her, so I am content. Your boy seems like a real delight." Jecht was taking a sip of water when he nearly choked.

"Oh, um...well he is a handful. A real runt. Never you mind though, he will hopefully behave himself."

The adults laughed and went back to conversation. Tidus and Yuna were still playing. Tidus picked up one of the creatures and was playing with it. It emitted some strange noises, and he got a little scared. Yuna got scared too.

"Tidus...you're hurting it!" Her face got all worried, and as she got frightened, so did Tidus. He must have squeezed a little too hard, because when he released his hands, the creature was dead. He dropped it to the ground, and looked at Yuna.

"Oh no! I killed it!" Tidus began to get emotionally upset. Yuna looked around, and then looked at the adults. They were deep in conversation. She looked back at Tidus and spoke.

"I can do magic...I can make him fixed! Daddy told me not to, but I can fix. I can!"

"Yeah? Yeah...do it, fix creature." Tidus was more excited than he had ever been. He never saw any type of special powers. He had only heard from his father that certain people had magic.

Yuna looked to see if the coast was clear, and then pulled out her stuffed moogle doll. The doll had a jeweled case around its neck. She pulled it off. Waving it around the deceased creature, she said some made up words. She really had no idea what she was doing. The jewel, which belonged to her mother had powers, but she had never used it, and Braska had given it to her, only swearing that she never use it. By using the jewel, it emitting a strange glow, and then golden sparks shot out from it. It produced a slight force and made a high pitched noise. This caused commotion, and the adults seemed to notice it. Braska looked with a terrified face, and Jecht looked on as well. The jewel destroyed the creature's carcass, and the force caused the two children to be thrown back. Neither of them were hurt. Tidus leaned up and giggled, as well as Yuna.

With much alarm, Braska quickly made his way over to the youngsters. Yuna saw her father. She then looked up to see that he was very angry. He wasn't so much angry at her, rather thankful she was okay. He walked over to her and held her by the shoulders kneeling down.

"Yuna...are you okay? Answer me young lady." he looked into her eyes. She could not look him back in the face. He held her face, looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Yuna said in a small voice. She had disobeyed her father and was not looking forward to the repercussions.

"Yuna...did I not tell you that you were never, ever to use your magic...ever!" He held her tight, and Tidus feeling frightened for her walked over to his parents and was picked up by his father. He was not in trouble, but almost felt like he was. Jecht felt that Yuna and Braska most likely needed a little privacy. Braska however was not hiding the fact that his daughter had misbehaved.

"Uh huh..." Yuna had a small tear that formed and fell from her eye down her little nose. She held her hands behind her back. Braska felt that the only way for her to learn was to be punished. This was something he never felt was necessary, but as she had put herself, and Tidus in danger, it was only right. Braska looked over at Jecht, Laurina, and Auron. He got up and spoke.

"Jecht...Laurina, I am sorry for what has happened. Auron...please excuse myself and Yuna. We will retreat to the carriage for a moment." he turned to his young daughter and looked down at her. "Come along Yuna..."

The two, and Auron nodded and sat back down at the small table. Laurina held Tidus and asked him if he was okay, and then threatened him with no sweets if he ever endangered himself. The boy nodded and held on to her. Meanwhile, Lord Braska had picked up his daughter, and the walked over to the carriage. He dismissed the guards that were watching the carriage. He opened the door and went inside. The door closed behind him. In the tent, Laurina looked over at Jecht who was still holding Tidus in his lap.

"Well...do you think our Tidus is rubbing off on other's children?" She semi smiled.

"Well...I hope not." He looked over at the carriage.

"Lord Braska has had a tough time dealing with the loss of his beloved wife. Yes he has had help in people looking after him but he had never wanted anyone to replace his wife, so he took the responsibility of raising Yuna alone, and so far he has done a wonderful job. Although I have to admit, this is the first time I have ever seen her disobey him." Said Auron. "I mean she has done little things here and there, but all in all, she is a very obedient child."

"Well I would assume so, look at the way Braska carries himself. Many look up to him. But you really can't expect a three year old to behave like a perfect child all the time right?" said Jecht. He smiled at Auron. Auron just stared into the distance.

"My Yuna…I am so very disappointed in you right now. This was an important day my dear, and I needed you to behave yourself. I don't know why you thought it was okay to divulge information about what you can do, but this not something I am going to stand for."

"Yes…yes Daddy."

Braska reached down and picked his daughter up. He sat down and placed her across his lap. Rolled up his sleeves, Yuna made a slight noise. She was not prepared to accept any punishment from her loved father. Braska raised his hand in the air, and down came his palm on her small and covered backside. She yelped at the slap, and was not able to comprehend it, as Braska delivered another. Tears streamed down the little girls face as she lay helpless over her father's lap. Braska made sure not to hit her too hard, as she was still very small. He made the punishment last though. A couple of more smacks to her backside and he stopped. Yuna was released from his lap, and he knelt down and wiped her tears. He embraced her close, and kissed the top of her head. He loved her very much and did not want to see anything happen to her.

"My love…I am sorry I had to do that. It will give you a better understanding on how you are to listen to me…do you understand?"

The little girl did not respond due to her crying, and just nodded. She tired to bite her lip back and stop, but could not.

The door to the carriage opened. The first person to come out was Lord Braska. He rolled down his sleeves, and turned around and took Yuna's small hand. She was crying softly, and held one of her hands to her backside. She held her father's hand with the other. The two walked back to the tent, and Braska had her sit down in his lap. He calmed her cries and ran his fingers through her hair. She continued to cry and held him. She sobbed into his chest. Braska smiled and looked at his guests.

"Well...I do apologize for that just now. You see, even as a high summoner, I still have regular duties...and parenting is something I don't think anyone can really master." Jecht laughed and responded.

"Uh yeah Braska, this is the hardest job so far."

The group talked some more, and as night fall came, it was time for them to go. Braska stood up with a sleeping Yuna in his arms and spoke.

"Given the situation today, can I offer you fine people a ride. I am sure you don't want to take a chocobo again, this time of night, they are most likely hard to come by. Come along." Braska exchanged his sleeping child, and gave her to one of the stand by female guards. She brought the precious cargo into the carriage. Braska turned to his company again. "Please, I insist. Come with us."

Jecht looked over at his wife, who was holding Tidus. The little boy had also passed out. Laurina looked tired. She agreed and the whole rest of them got into the carriage. The transport moved, and drifted into the sunlight. When Jecht and his family were at their destination, Lord Braska looked at the Blitz Ball player and nodded. They would soon see each other very soon.


End file.
